


And

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (in the last chapter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami Guidance, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has Self-Esteem Issues, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Partners Support Each Other, Platonic but could be read as romantic, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, good partners, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Sometimes one word makes a world of difference.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 144





	1. With

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! I know I was gone for quite some time. Sorry about that. You guys have been so understanding and patient. This post says more on where I was and what I'll do now.
> 
> Anyways, have a three shot to celebrate my birthday! I am old now (not really).

_“Ladybug will win! She always will!”_ _Alya shouts defiantly._

Ladybug shakes herself out of her thoughts.

That’s the past.

It doesn’t matter.

_“Is that so? How can you be so sure?” the akuma sneers._

She’s fine.

Everything’s fine.

Everything is perfectly fine.

_“Because! She’s_ Ladybug! _She wins! That’s what she does. One day, she’ll beat you and then you’ll see.”_

She stumbles as she lands, catching the attention of her partner. He glances over at her, but she just waves him off sheepishly.

“Zoned out.”

He smiles, and they continue on with their patrol.

_“But what about the other side of her? The girl behind the mask? How can you put your faith in someone you’ve never met? She’s only human, and humans are made to fail. One day, she’ll slip up, and when she does, I’ll be there.”_

A mistake. She zoned out, and she tripped. What if it’d been during an attack? A mistake like that could have cost them their miraculouses, their Kwamis, their very life as they know it.

That akuma - _Hawkmoth,_ actually, because that was most certainly the man himself speaking through his victim - was right.

Ladybug is Marinette, and Marinette is a mess.

She has no place in a job like this. One trip up, and boom! It’s all over.

She doesn’t even realize there are tears trailing down her face until Chat Noir puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Ladybug?” He looks at her, tilting his head to the side just a bit, concerned. She’s wiping furiously at her eyes now, cursing herself for being so stupid as to start _crying_ in _Paris_.

“I-I-I c-can’t.”

“Can’t what?” he asks softly.

“C-can’t do th-thi-this!” She throws her hands out, motioning at the city around them. “I-I’m j-just s-some girl! Not a-a-a _hero!_ I’m g-going to m-mess it all up.”

“No you aren’t,” he argues. “You’ve done great! You _are_ a hero.”

“I’m a _fraud.”_

“No, Ladybug, you aren’t a fraud.” Chat frowns. “Is this about that akuma the other day?”

She sniffles. “Maybe.”

“Hawkmoth was just trying to get under your skin-”

“Well he did!” she shouts. “Because everything he said was true, and I’ve thought the same before!”

Chat pauses, unsure how to proceed. “I don’t think it’s true.”

“You haven’t met me before. The girl under the mask. She’s a mess, Chaton, she never should have been chosen for this. Who is _she_ to have all this trust?”

“I think I see the problem,” he says gently.

“What? _Me_?” she mutters.

“No.” He hugs her. “You and your civilian self are the same person. Quit pretending they aren’t. Whoever you are, you have achieved everything you have as Ladybug, because you _are_ Ladybug.”

Taking both of her hands in each of his, he holds them at their sides. They stand parallel in silence for sometime, Ladybug’s forehead pressed into his chest, the only sound being her occasional sniffle.

“I’m a disaster. Everyone thinks that Ladybug is the perfect hero, but I’m not. I’m just _me.”_

“And that’s what makes you such a great hero, Bugaboo. You’re Tikki’s chosen. That means something.”

“It means nothing,” she mutters derisively. “I’m going to mess up. I’ve done it before.”

“And what happened then?”

“Things got worse. Because I’m stupid.”

“No. You _still_ won, because even though you make mistakes, you also _fix_ them.”

“‘s’all ‘m good for anyways.”

“No!”

“Yes!” She steps back, gesturing at herself, somehow looking at herself critically while maintaining eye contact. “Let’s be honest, I wouldn't have done half of what I’ve done if it weren’t for you! Why should I get the credit for what you did?”

“Now, hold on. You always get mad when people write off what I do and credit it to you, so how is it fair to do it to yourself? We achieved all these things as a _team._ It was both of us, and neither of us deserve to be forgotten or ignored.”

“You were _ready,”_ she argues. “That first day, you fought, and you were _ready_. I didn’t do anything until Alya shouted at me because you got in trouble. I was scared and stupid. I tried to give up.”

“It was a lot at once, and it’s understandable you were overwhelmed. And look at how far you’ve come! You haven’t given up!”

“Because of you. I couldn’t abandon you, Kitty.”

He shakes his head. “I may have been _why_ you didn’t want to, but you were the one who stepped up and continued to fight. _You’re_ the one who fought hard despite being scared. I was the why, but you were the how.”

She’s not convinced, and he sighs, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. When they’re both settled, he takes her hands and looks at her intently. She looks away.

“Ladybug, I just want you to listen to me. You don’t have to look, or respond, just hear me out, okay?”

For a moment, there’s nothing, then she nods.

“You’re an amazing person. Period. But clearly, it’s going to take more than just one conversation to convince you. That’s okay. Most things can’t be set right as quick as your cure.”

“What, so I’m broken?” she snaps, her anger not directed at him.

“No, you’re not broken. There’s nothing about you that needs to be changed, or fixed. You’re wonderful just as you are. I just want you to see it too.” He pulls her into a gentle hug. “We can just talk, okay? Partners support each other, no matter what. Whenever you’re feeling bad like this, just let me know, no matter where or when, and I’ll be there for you. To talk, or listen, whatever you need.”

She frowns. “That’s not fair to you. I can’t just interrupt your day like that.”

“It’s fair if I do the same to you!”

Despite herself, she can’t stop the small huff of amusement (a laugh, Chat would argue), that escapes her at his expression. “Fine. I’ll transform and text you next time. But _you_ have to do the same! I don’t want to be just leeching off your time and giving nothing in return!”

Chat grins. “Silly! You’re no leech, you’re a ladybug.”

She rolls her eyes, sticking out her hand. “Is it a deal?”

He shakes it triumphantly. “It’s a deal.”


	2. Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience again! I meant to have this up on Tuesday, but between school finally starting back up, and getting back into the habit of regular updates, it just didn't happen. I promise I wasn't disappearing again!

Marinette sits up when she hears a notification from  _ that _ app. She and Chat had found a messaging app that they could both use without revealing their identities, and had been using it to communicate without having to transform.

It was already hard enough to sneak away for attacks, they didn’t need to make it more complicated.

It’s just a quiet study hour in the library, and she’s alone, so she pulls out her phone.

_ Cat Boy: hey bug _

_ Cat Boy: weird question _

_ Cat Boy: do you _

_ Cat Boy: do u think that i weigh 2 much _

_ Little Lady: no! _

_ Little Lady: not at all kitty _

_ Little Lady: underneath all that armor and magic leather im pretty sure your waist is the same size as mine _

_ Little Lady: if anything you dont weigh enough _

_ Little Lady: im bringing snacks on patrol _

_ Little Lady: this is non negotiable _

_ Little Lady: text me ur favorites _

_ Little Lady: but later. what brought this on _

_ Cat Boy: just civilian stuff _

_ Cat Boy: i know i’m not overweight _

_ Cat Boy: but seeing the numbers andstuff all the time it can kind of stick in ur head you know _

_ Cat Boy: and then u start thinking about it _

_ Cat Boy: and it sticks around longer _

_ Little Lady: and then it’s taken root _

_ Cat Boy: yeah _

_ Little Lady: then we have some weeding to do >:( _

_ Cat Boy: :) _

_ Cat Boy: thanks bug _

_ Little Lady: not a problem _

* * *

_ Little Lady: do i do enough _

_ Little Lady: like _

_ Little Lady: all of this _

_ Little Lady: is it good enough _

_ Little Lady: paris and the kwamis and the akumas and hakwmoth _

_ Little Lady: shouln’t I have fixed all of this bu now _

_ Little Lady: it’s what im here for _

_ Little Lady: but theres sill so much wrong and i feel like im not enough right to cancel it all out _

_ Little Lady: and i just _

_ Little Lady: i feel so bad _

_ Little Lady: but half the time i dont even kno what i fel bad about u kno _

_ Little Lady: i jsut fell bad _

_ Little Lady: abuto evryting _

_ Little Lady: o goodenss it 3 am _

_ Little Lady: sory _

_ Little Lady: ignreo tihs _

_ Cat Boy: bug _

_ Cat Boy: breathe _

_ Cat Boy: five things you see _

_ Little Lady: pilwo phonoe tiki cieling um _

_ Little Lady: blankt _

_ Cat Boy: four things you feel _

_ Little Lady: bed _

_ Little Lady: pilow hair sheets _

_ Cat Boy: three things you hear _

_ Little Lady: cars wind and keyboadr clicks _

_ Cat Boy: two things you smell _

_ Little Lady: the candle i had burning and bread _

_ Cat Boy: bread? _

_ Little Lady: bakery nearby _

_ Cat Boy: oh okay _

_ Cat Boy: one thing you taste _

_ Little Lady: cookies _

_ Cat Boy: there we go _

_ Little Lady: thank you _

_ Cat Boy: no problem _

_ Cat Boy: do u want to talk _

_ Little Lady: later. maybe on patrol? _

_ Little Lady: i’m tired. haven’t slept all weekend _

_ Cat Boy: … _

_ Cat Boy: bug it’s MONDAY _

_ Cat Boy: wait no _

_ Cat Boy: TUESDAY _

_ Cat Boy: go to bed _

_ Little Lady: goodnight kitty _

_ Cat Boy: gn littlebug _

_ Today 9:32 AM _

_ Little Lady: hey! im not that much shorter than you! _

_ Little Lady: >:((( _

* * *

“Are you sure, Lila?” Adrien asks, a frown creasing his face. “That doesn’t sound like something Marinette would do.”

“Well I-”

“My dude’s right,” Nino agrees, “That doesn’t sound like Nette at all.”

Adrien watches Marinette brighten quietly as the rest of the class comes to her defense. They all believe Lila still, yes, he’s not going to let the liar turn them on their Everyday Ladybug. Not on his watch.

After class, the dark haired girl approaches him. She gives him a soft hug, whispering a quiet ‘thank you’.

* * *

“Adrien,” Marinette calls.

The blond stops, turning. “Hey, Marinette. Did you need something?”

She shakes her head, giving a small smile, holding out a paper bag. “You were gone all morning for that photoshoot. I thought you might be hungry.”

Adrien freezes, staring at her in shock.

After a moment, she cringes, looking away. “B-but um, if you aren’t-”

He shakes his head, realizing his mistake. “No! No! Thank you so much! I just- You surprised me.” He gives her a grateful smile, trying to keep himself from crying. “I- that- I wasn’t expecting this. You’re wonderful, Marinette, really.”

She blushes violently as he takes the bag, digging into the pastries with a smile.

“I don’t usually remember lunch after shoots, so…”

She stares at him in horror. “That’s it,” she declares, “I’m bringing you lunch now. Everyday. No matter what.”

“How much? I’ll pay-”

“No, Adrien, we’re friends. You don’t need to pay me. Maman is always saying how she thinks you need to eat more anyways, so my parents would probably just give you free food if you so much as glanced in the window. I’m just making their dreams come true.”

He laughs, and she takes a moment to appreciate such a carefree look on the busy model’s face.

He’s happy.

That’s good.

* * *

_ Cat Boy: u okay bug _

_ Cat Boy: u seemed upset today _

_ Little Lady: im fine _

_ Little Lady: just _

_ Little Lady: tired _

_ Little Lady: i should probably go now class will start soon _

_ Cat Boy: okay _

_ Cat Boy: if you say so _

Adrien tries not to let his worry for his partner show as he slips his phone into his pocket and makes his way to Bustier’s class.

The battle was easy - Ladybug didn’t even need her Lucky Charm - but Cataclysm had been a requirement for this particular fight, so he hadn’t had time afterwards to check in with his friend.

He’s never good at focusing when he’s worried.

Nino slings an arm around him as they meet up on their way to class.

“Hey dude, um, I hope you don’t mind sitting with Nette today. She’s pretty wiped out - Al’s said she said somethin’ about a big commission? I dunno’, but we figure the less high up she is, the better, so I’m takin’ her seat today so she can go ground level.”

“Oh that’s fine! Is she okay?”

Nino gestures at the girl as they enter. She’s slumped forward, making her already small form even smaller, and while her sketchbook is out, the page is blank, and her pencil isn’t anywhere to be seen. There’s a to-go cup of coffee in the corner of the desk, and her head rests on her hand, her eyes staring blankly forward, unresponsive.

Adrien winces. “Goodness.”

“Yeah…” Nino shakes his head, then heads towards the girl’s usual seat. “You take care of her, alright?”

Adrien nods, sliding into his usual seat. “Hey, Mari,” he greets softly.

She straightens, blinking a few times before turning to face him with a weak smile. “Hey.”

“You feeling alright?”

She doesn’t get a chance to respond before Ms. Bustier walks in and class starts.

The lesson feels slow. Between Marinette and Ladybug, Adrien has the urge to hug someone and tell them that they’re okay, and that they’re good.

Both girls, at this point. The look in Marinette’s eyes is the same as Ladybug’s when she’s overworking herself to avoid thinking about something. The nights when he sees her patrolling even though she isn’t scheduled and he has to transform to go talk her into resting. The fights where she throws herself at akumas less thoughtfully, more brash. The post-battle interviews where her answers are slightly delayed, her eyes endlessly tired.

So when class is finally over, Adrien puts a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her from going. Once everyone has filed out, he gives a small, worried smile.

“Are you feeling okay, Marinette?”

“I’m fine.”

“Marinette.”

She hesitates, her eyes straying from his to stare at nothing in particular. “I’m fine, Adrien, really. I’m just… just tired.”

“The coffee probably isn’t helping,” he teases.

“The coffee is my lifeblood.” She smirks, then sighs. “But I’m more than just sleep-tired.”

“Oh.”

She stands, gathering her things. “But thank you. For asking. And for caring.”

“Not a problem.” He hands her her sketchbook. “You deserve it.”

She looks at the sketchbook, then at his smile, and gives a genuine one of her own. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and final) chapter will be up sometime next week! I'll try to post weekly one-shots until I have A Shy 'Sparrow' fully written, and then I'll put that on a regular schedule.
> 
> Thank you all so much! Have a lovely day and stay safe! 💞


	3. The Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter! There was some delay, so thank you all for your patience!

Ladybug and Chat Noir stare at each other in frozen shock as their transformations time out. They’d both chosen the same alley, and there was no time to switch.

And suddenly it’s Marinette and Adrien in the alley, Tikki and Plagg watching silently.

“I-” Marinette chokes out. “I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

She rushes out without another word, her head down and shoulders drawn up as she brushes by Adrien. The blond lifts a hand toward her when she goes by, but pulls it back to his chest. He watches her go, then turns and walks the other way.

* * *

Tikki watches her Chosen sadly. The girl had rushed straight home and flopped onto her bed without another word. Not crying, but definitely shaking.

“Marinette, talk to me,” she prompts.

“What is there to talk about? He hates me now!”

“Why would he hate you?”

Marinette sits up, pushing herself off her pillow, then gestures at herself. “Because I’m  _ me. _ Ladybug isn’t some hero! She’s just  _ me.” _

“You said the same to Chat Noir a while ago. What did he say then?”

She pauses, then looks away. “...he said we’re the same person.”

“And?”

“And he wants me to learn how to appreciate that.”

“So do you think he would hate you now? Just because he knows who you are?”

“Yeah, because I’m  _ Marinette.” _

“I disagree. How does Adrien feel about Marinette?”

She opens her mouth to say something about he probably couldn’t care less about her, then actually thinks.

And realizes, that at least in her mind, they’re actually friends. Adrien - socially deprived child that he is - probably would agree wholeheartedly with that statement.

She falls backwards onto her pillow, covering her face with her hands. “Oh nooooo, I’m an  _ idiot.” _

“You were overwhelmed by what happened. I don’t think that makes you an idiot, I think it makes you human.”

“An idiot human,” she groans. Then her body goes rigid, and she flies up, scrambling for her phone. “Oh no! He thinks  _ I _ hate him!”

Tikki sits back. For now, her job is done.

_ Marinette: oh my kwami im so sorry _

_ Marinette: i shouldnt have run off like that _

_ Marinette: im honestly really happy that its you _

_ Marinette: it was just so much at once and i was worried you would hate me and didnt want to see that because youre really important to me and im so so sorry _

_ Adrien: yeah it definitely stung _

_ Adrien: but plagg reminded me about your feelings about your identity so i kind of figured it had to do with that _

_ Adrien: still had me worried though _

_ Marinette: i know i know im so so sorry _

_ Marinette: um maybe we can meet up for patrol later to talk _

_ Marinette: give us both some time to process _

_ Adrien: sounds like a plan princess _

* * *

When Chat Noir lands on the roof, he’s immediately tackled in a tight hug by Ladybug. He barely manages to keep from falling over.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry, mon minou.”

He returns the hug with a smile. “It’s okay, I understand.”

She finally steps back, looking at him with teary eyes. “No it’s not. I hurt you, even if you understand what happened now…”

“You aren’t, um, upset that it’s me, are you?”

“No!” Ladybug grabs his hands. “Never! There’s no one else that I would want to be my partner!”

“Okay.” He smiles. “Then I’m okay. No more apologies, m’lady.”

She looks as though she’s about to argue, then lets out a deep breath. “Fine. If that’s really enough, I’ll stop apologizing.”

He sits down against a wall, patting the spot beside him.

She sits there, smiling for a moment before it fades. “And, um, you aren’t… disappointed it’s me?”

Despite knowing how she feels about herself, he’s still surprised at how she can’t see how amazing she is. “Absolutely  _ not. _ You’re wonderful, Bugaboo, your being you only makes you  _ doubly _ awesome. I  _ purr- _ omise.”

She gives him a small, but bright smile at that, then smacks him gently on the shoulder. “That was an awful pun.”

“Claw-ful?”

She giggles. “No!”

“Won-fur-ful?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Hiss-terical?”

“Nope.”

“Claw-ver?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Purr-fect?”

“Kitty, I am paw-sitive that that was far from your purr-fect pun.”

He gasps in delight. “You punned!!”

“I shouldn’t have. Now you’ll never stop bugging me about-”

He gasps again, and it clicks.

“Hey wait! That one wasn’t purposeful!”

_ “Purr- _ poseful,” he whispers. His eyes are shining, and there’s a wide smile on his face.

“I’m just going to stop talking.”

He hugs her tightly, and she returns it begrudgingly. After a moment, he finally says, “Hey, does this mean we should delete that app?”

She hums. “Maybe we can just use it for hero business now.”

“Sweet.”

“You just liked the dumb nicknames, didn’t you?”

“Purr-haps.”

“I’m ignoring that, but we can change each other’s names to some equally horrible nickname for normal texting.”

“Even better!!”

Ladybug leans her head against his shoulder and smiles. “I’m glad it was you,” she says softly.

He leans his head against hers and takes her hand. “I’m glad too. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

She fights the blush rising on her face. “Neither could I. Partners, with or without the masks?”

He pauses. “And.”

She furrows her eyebrows. “What?”

“Partners, with  _ and _ without the masks.”

A smile breaks across the girl’s face. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I'm pretty pleased with it, though maybe one day I'll rewrite this. I don't know.
> 
> Now that this is finished, I'm going to try and post a one-shot about once a week - though that's very loose (trying to go easy on myself). For now, A Shy 'Sparrow' is on hold. I want to finish writing it before I start posting it again.
> 
> It's been lovely to be back and see you guys again! 💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next chapter written, and have plans for the last one, so I'll be able to (hopefully) be posting regularly again! I _do_ have school again, so there is that getting in my way schedule-wise.
> 
> Regardless, I am back! So I hope to get back into the swing of things and get a regular posting schedule! Stay safe and wear your masks! 💕


End file.
